


recognize.

by porcelainsimplicity



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, X-Men: Apocalypse Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has memories of a blonde woman who could turn blue, of a red man who could teleport like he can.  He knows deep down that they are his parents, the ones who abandoned him, but yet he cherishes the memories.  It is the only bit of family he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	recognize.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so i'm upset that they addressed the whole quicksilver is magneto's kid thing but not that nightcrawler is mystique's son, so i wrote this to get my feelings out. i hope you like it.
> 
> um, lots of talk about what happens in the movie in here, so if you haven't seen it yet and don't want to be spoiled, bookmark this and come back once you've seen it.

He has memories of a blonde woman who could turn blue, of a red man who could teleport like he can. He knows deep down that they are his parents, the ones who abandoned him, but yet he cherishes the memories. It is the only bit of family he knows.

The circus sold him off to the mutant fighting ring, and before he knew it, he was in that cage with the man with the angel wings and being told to fight him. And then suddenly she was there, the blonde woman from the news, the one who could turn blue, and he was teleporting them away from that place. When he got a good look at her, he said, “You're her,” as though she was supposed to know what that meant. He meant that she was the woman from his memories, she was the woman from the news, she was the one that he knew was his mother. Instead, given the look she gave him, he mentioned the news and not his familial ties to her, and when she asked, he teleported them away again.

They went to some underground broker named Caliban and she paid for him to have passage to somewhere safe. She never did say where. All he knew was that she was planning on abandoning him, again, and he needed to make sure that didn't happen. Thankfully, Caliban gave her information that made her take him with her and leave, and then they were teleporting away again, and he couldn't help but wonder how many times his father had done that with her, just teleported away.

They arrived at a gigantic house and she led him carefully inside. He hung back while she talked to the man about them both not being blue before he decided to pop into the conversation and remind her that he was there, making a joke about how he was blue. The man studied him for a moment before looking at her, but she didn't make any indications that he was anything more than a stray that she'd picked up along the way.

The man, who he discovered was named Hank, told him all about the school that was run there. He had been schooled in very little while he was at the circus, and he told Hank that. Hank promised him that there at the school, he would be taught everything he needed to know to be a productive member of society once he was done with school. It sounded very appealing, but first he needed to meet a man Hank called the Professor, and she called Charles.

A girl named Jubilee gave him a tour of the gigantic house, and he thought he made some friends with Scott Summers and Jean Grey along with Jubilee when they all went to a mall – and how fabulous were malls? He would definitely need to return to one – to see the film they called Return of the Jedi. He hadn't seen the first two of the series, so he was pretty lost watching that one, but it was enjoyable in its own right. But when they returned to the mansion, it was almost completely gone, done in by an explosion. Scott was distraught when he realized that his brother had died during the explosion, and he and Jean tried their best to comfort him while they stood in the debris.

Then the helicopter came, took away the adults, including her and Hank, and the three of them made the decision to go along with them. He teleported them into the helicopter while Jean kept them from seeing that the three of them were there, and then they were on a helicopter ride to God only knew where. Scott cried and talked about his brother while Jean comforted him, and he did the only thing he could think of, and that was to pray.

The weird base they ended up at was crawling with security guards, and Jean managed to keep them from being seen for awhile. It took them a bit but they finally found where the generator controlling the room the adults were in was, but instead of sabotaging it, they unleashed the man in the cage instead. The wild man killed all the guards before he spared the three of them and then escaped, and then they formulated a plan to get the adults out of there. There was a plane, and there were flight suits, and then they were on their way to Cairo, because that's where the Professor was, and he needed rescuing.

Cairo was very different to what he'd always heard about it, which was probably the work of the mutant they were trying to stop, and once they were on the ground, they formulated a plan. The Professor was in the center of the pyramid, and he needed to get to him and get him back to the plane. It sounded easy. It was not. First he had to work his way through a maze to try and find the center of the pyramid. Then the man with the angel wings came back and he had to fight him again. Finally he made it to the Professor and got him out of there and back to the plane, and the plane took off.

But then the plane started to go down, and it was up to him to get everyone to safety. He'd never teleported so many people so far before, and it took all of his energy to do it. The world faded into black, and when his eyes finally opened again, the battle had been won and everyone was safe, including her. He breathed a deep sigh of relief at that. He almost told her then, but he decided the aftermath of the battle was not the place to do such a thing. Besides, Peter was there trying to figure out whether he should tell Magneto he was his father, and there was probably only room for one such declaration on the day.

They returned to the site of the mansion and he watched, enthralled, as Magneto and Jean slowly rebuilt the mansion until it was like nothing had ever happened to it. Once the mansion was complete and they could all go back inside, he discovered that fighting a bad guy like he had made you pretty popular with other students, and even though he shied away from the attention, Scott told him to embrace it because he had earned it. The Professor agreed that he should be enrolled in the school, and that he would be one of the students trained to be one of the X-Men. 

He thought she might leave, but she didn't. And each day that passed, the urge to tell her grew more and more. More and more memories came back to him of her and the red man. At first they were in love, and then they started fighting, and then the red man disappeared from his memories. He doesn't know how old he was when she abandoned him, but he was small. Still, he thought, how could she not recognize her own son, even after all that time?

The thing he never knew was that she did recognize him. She'd gone to that mutant fighting ring that night specifically for him, and she'd always planned to get him to Charles, because she knew Charles would take care of him.

But neither would bring up the subject with each other, each thinking that the other didn't recognize them at all.


End file.
